ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Heated Battle
Kai joined the Time Twins and was given control over Ignacia. Story Third person pov Ninjago was quiet that day. The Vermillion patrolled Ignacia where Kai lived. He had joined the Time Twins by his own will. Kai watched over his parents and sister work hard in the Four Weapons. Kai wanted them to work hard on weapons and armour for the Vermillion to come. Kai Pov watched as Nya worked hard alongside out mother and father, forging weapons for the Vermillion. Standing in my outfit. Gifted to me by the Time Twins for my loyalty. Complete with the symbol of fire merged with that of their symbol. I still feel a sense of regret for this betrayal I did. But I still don’t know why I did so. I watch as Nya wipes some sweat from her forehead before placing down her hammer. Walking over. I speak. ''“Get back to work.” I watch as Nya falls to the ground. She was exhausted. But the Time Twins wouldn’t accept this excuse. Ray was fast to speak. “We need rest son” ''Turning around. I narrow my eyes before stepping forward. “Rest, you get rest when I say so. Commander Serpen, ensure they get back to work”'' My Vermillion commander, Serpen. Was placed under my command by Krux as a reward for my loyalty. He was Bright red like Commander Machia. But was male in build. His helmet bore the symbol of fire, marking him under my command. The same for the rest of the Vermillion who were placed here at Ignacia. “I will see to it.” I walk out as I hear my family start hammering faster. Commander Serpen had his ways. Ways that work well.'' Skylor pov When the ninja came to me for help. I discovered it was because they were down three of their team. With tech no longer out there. Zane was none functional, and Kai and Nya were missing. It was Lloyd who said that Kai had joined the Time Twins and taken Nya hostage. They had come to me with an offer. To join them. Kai helped me with Chen. Now it was my turn to repay him. I entered the living room of our secret base. The base itself was built by the serpentine. While they weren’t willing to go to war against their own kind, they did decide to help in other ways. They’ve been leaking information to us, giving us info on what the Vermillion were up to. Resting against the back of the couch. I glanced around at the stone walls holding this place up. It was tough during these times. But we knew where to strike first. We knew where Kai was. Ignacia. He had set up shop there with his forces. Right now, we were waiting for the last bit of intel from the Serpentine, notably the Fangpyre before we went in. Kai Pov I glanced around as I walked through Ignacia with Commander Serpen. The town was quiet. But the Serpentine tribes were being quite suspicious. Some acting odd. But the Fangpyre, they seem to be listing to everything that we said. As I glance at one. He glanced away from us. He was standing with no one else around him. Attempting to mind his own business. “Commander Serpen. Bring me that Fangpyre.” Commander Serpen nodded before he relayed my orders to a group of Vermillion close by. They walked over and grabbed the Fangpyre by the arms and brought before me. Looking down. I speak. ''“Why act so suspicious?” The Fangpyre gulped before I turned to Commander Serpen.'' “Take him to camp. We shall question him there.”'' Commander Serpen nodded with a salute be relaying my orders. Walking away. I smirk.'' Skylor pov I walked into the command room with the other ninja. Lloyd stood alongside Skales. That was odd. Skales wasn’t the one who brought us information. But the other tribe leaders were also standing alongside him. Fangtom seemed angered. “Um, this is new”'' Spoke Jay. He too must’ve been confused by the sudden appearance of the other serpentine generals. “Skales has come with news that affects his own kind.” Explained Lloyd. Clearing up much for us. “The Vermillion have captured one of our own. That is a direct attack on us all.” ''Announced Skales. He seemed angered at this act deeply. ''“We’re going to strike at Ignacia where this happened. Hopefully we can get Kai to see his mistake.” I too hoped we could. For the sake of Ninjago. And other things among that.'' Kai Pov The Fangpyre scout had proven pointless in giving us information. Unable to speak but only hiss. A langue that not event he Vermillion know. A mistake that should be fixed. I had returned to the Four Weapons. Nya and our parents had exhausted themselves that they had fallen asleep. They were out of energy. Raising an eyebrow. I grab a hammer and slam it against the anvil. Waking them fast. ''“Get back to work” ''Nya grumbled something before heading over to her anvil. Walking forward. I ensure that Commander Serpen was keeping watch before I grabbed Nya by the collar. And then spoke. ''“Did you have something you wanted to say sister” ''Nya’s face showed her fear. But I ignored it. I was too focused on the job to notice someone standing behind us at the entrance. When that person spoke. I froze in place. ''“Put her down Kai” ''I dropped Nya to the ground before turning around. Commander Serpen also glancing behind him. The origin of the voice stood clad in orange. She stood with black shoulder armour and scarlet red hair. Looking on, we locked eyes before I spoke. ''“Skylor” Nya had managed to sneak around to our parents before I spoke. “Commander Serpen. Have the Vermillion ready for combat. I have a feeling that we have a battle on our hands” Commander Serpen does as I say, relaying my orders out to the Vermillion. Grabbing a katana off the wall. I stand ready for battle, Skylor pulls out a black katana before standing ready. I place one foot forward and the other behind me. I hold the katana with both hands. I place it before me. The blade separating my eyes upwards. I narrowed my eyes as I moved around. Skylor keeping her eyes locked on mine. We moved out into the courtyard like area out front the Four Weapons. We circle around before Skylor speaks.'' “Why Kai? Why did you do it?”'' I stopped walking before looking out into the distance. I saw the serpentine working alongside the ninja, fighting against the Vermillion. Part of me wanted to go and help the ninja, the other part refused.'' “Power” Was my reply. It was all I could think of. Keeping my distance, I look back at Skylor before I take a step forward. Closing the gap between us further. I then step back and leap into the air. Bringing my katana above my head before bringing it down in one swift motion. Skylor rolls to the side before she brings her katana up to block my next strike. Stepping back. I move to the side before bringing my katana in from the side. Skylor blocks before sending a strike of her own towards me. Blocking. She then speaks. ''“You forced your own family into slavery. All for power?” I kept my facial expression the same. I focused on the fight before me. Nya and our parents had taken place at the front of Four Weapons. They were watching us fight.'' I keep my distance from the shop and main battle. Watching as Skylor eyed my outfit. ''“You shouldn’t take pride in your outfit Kai.” I allow a small change in facial expression before charging forward. Keeping my katana in front of me. I swing as hard as I could. The impact of our katanas hitting was enough to send mine out of my hand. Skylor’s went flying out. They landed by my parents and Nya. Eyeing down Skylor. I bring my hands up and curl them into a fist before sending a punch forward. Skylor ducks and kicks me back before throwing another kick. I manage to grab her foot before kicking her in the side. She stumbles back before getting her feet firmly places. She narrows her eyes and charges forward. She sends a punch to my face. I duck but end up getting kick in the face. Stumbling back. I fall to the ground. Looking around. I feel around for something to use but find a katana at my throat. Nya, my parents and Skylor stood around me. Each looking down. Skylor kept the katana at my throat. Ensuring that I didn’t make any sudden moves.'' “Why do you fight for evil Kai?”'' It was a question that I myself had been attempting to answer. But so far, I had come found no answer. Was it for a peaceful Ninjago? Or for power? “I don’t know why. I just do” I''t was my mother who then spoke. ''“Perhaps you should start thinking instead of doing.” ''Skylor nodded in agreement before she spoke. “We miss you Kai, we miss you, I miss you.”'' I was taken back by what she said. I closed my eyes, attempting to keep back the tears. But failed. Skylor moved the katana back as I suddenly lunged forward. A few tears slowly falling down my face. I was blinded by time, by power that I almost forgot why I became a ninja. To help defend Ninjago. Moving forward, I run into the Four Weapons and up the stairs. Looking around. I see the outfit I used when fighting against the skeleton army. Making my mind up. I rip off the outfit given to me by the time twins and reach for it.'' Skylor pov Kai had just run into the Four Weapons. And he hadn’t come out since. After waiting for what seemed like ages. Kai remerged. He was wearing the outfit he wore when we first met on the ferry to the tournament of elements. He had his hood off but held a katana in hand. Nya looked at him with one eyebrow raised. ''“Kai?” Kai smirked before he looked at the main battle and spoke. “We should go and save Ninjago.” Nya and her parents rush off. But Kai holds me back before speaking. “What you said earlier, did you mean it.” ''I nod before replying. ''“Every word of it.” I kiss him on the lips before rushing off. To join the battle. Leaving him confused with a smile on his face.'' Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Fanfictions